


Teaching Love

by Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sweet sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George/pseuds/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George
Summary: Naruto didn't understand love.Sasuke wanted to help fix that.Short fluffy one shot.Okay, bye potatoes!





	Teaching Love

Sasuke knew love.

Remembers his parents having deep conversations over tea in the morning.

Remembers them walking with hands intertwined.

Remembers his mother's glee at the little presents his father would leave for her.

Remembers his father's fear when his mother got sick.

Remembers them grieving over their lose of fertility.

Remembers them together, always together even in the end.

Remembers them laying side by side their blood mixing together on the floor.

But Sasuke knew love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto doesn't understand love.

He didn't understand when parents would take thier children away from him.

He didn't understand the looks in his peers eyes when they bragged about their parents.

He didn't understand when parents would laugh at their childerns antics but look in horror and disgust at his.

He didn't understand how kids his age didn't shop for their own food.

He didn't understand why kid's his age still lived with thier parents.

He didn't understand how girls like Sakura would giggle over boys in books and gush about them being their true love.

He didn't understand love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke saw the confused looks Naruto would somtimes send to couples or parents.

It took a long time, years even for Sasuke to understand what Naruto was confused about.

And when he did, Sasuke made it his own personal mission to remedy Naruto's confusion.

First it was random visits to drop off food.

Then it was little trinkets Sasuke thought Naruto would like.

Then it was small things around Naruto's appartment that needed replacing.

Then it was stocking the fridge.

Making sure Naruto was eating and resting.

Buying books on sealing Naruto hasn't read.

Sasuke continued to do these things for months.

And without meaning to, Sasuke started falling in love with Naruto's gentle smiles and his beautiful sky blue eyes that filled with joy after every gift or action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto didn't understand love.

But as Sasuke gently kissed him.

Naruto thought he was starting to understand.


End file.
